Double Knots
by Endles
Summary: Taking a vacation in Hoenn seemed like a good idea at the time―before Red and Green got caught up in a big fat mess full of far too young heroes, pirates, land lovers and two super ancient pokémon. Red figures it's just their luck. Eventual Red/Green romance and lousy attempts at humor


**A/N1:** This is an independent sequel to my other fic "Tying Ends". You don't need to read that to understand this story, but the experience will probably feel more whole if you do.

**Double Knots**

i.

Red's first impression of Hoenn in a single word is _hot_.

So hot and humid that he's basically melting away before they've even reached the dock in Slateport City. Sitting in the only properly shaded spot on the ferry's deck―because under deck the heat is even _more_ unbearable―he feels rather miserable and doubts whether this trip will end being enjoyable in the least. Then, a sympathetic sailorman takes one look at him and the way Pikachu keeps skirting nervously around him, brings him an iced lemonade and promises the heat will tone down in a few weeks. It improves his opinion of the country far more than anything Green has tried to do.

Because annoyingly enough, the ex-gym leader seems to be completely immune to Red's source of torment. In fact, he actually seems to _enjoy_ it, soaking in the warm rays of the sun and reading Red supposedly interesting tidbits of information from his copy of _Hoenn: a Visitor's Guide_. What either of them will ever gain from knowing that the Mt. Chimney ropeway, built fifty years prior, was the first aerial lift in the world to be built on an active volcano, Red cannot say.

Once they're finally in Slateport and manage to pass the customs with no problems, Green turns to him with a grin on his face and asks if he wants to go to the beach. Red throws him the dirtiest glare he can muster―all in all, the result is truly remarkable given his naturally passive demeanor―and very nearly walks back to the dock, gets on a boat and sails back to Kanto _without _his sadistic friend.

He only decides against it, because Green quickly adds: "Y'know, the water's much cooler than the air, apparently. Something to do with the depth of the surroundin' ocean and the currents or some shit."

So he relents, and they head to the beach after depositing their few belongings at the pokécenter. The air-conditioning inside makes it blissfully cool and Red almost dozes off while Green sorts through his stuff in search of his towel. The walk to the beach though, leaves him sweating and on the brink of a heatstroke, so once there he unceremoniously drops his bag, throws off his clothes and walks into the sea, leaving Green to curse and tidy up after him.

The water feels amazing, pleasantly cool without being too cold. Well, at least he thinks it isn't, but he notices that most of the beachgoers seem perfectly happy remaining ashore. Pikachu, who's soon enough joined by Green's Eevee, only hops in the shallow waves, never venturing too far in the water. The mouse doesn't really like swimming, Red knows―even giving him a bath is a task worth preparing for.

Green appears at his side a few minutes later, looking a little blue.

"Holy fuck, this water's _freezing_," the brunet moans, his teeth almost clattering. "I'm never gonna understand how you can stand it."

"It's not that bad," Red defends. For his part, he's never going to like hot weather.

"Whatever, I'm goin' back to the beach and getting a drink. You want somethin'?"

Red considers it. "Just water. With ice."

"Sure." Green looks bemused. "Remember to come out before you get hypothermia."

He hums in response and floats off, further away from the shoreline. It's peaceful, being in the water. Somehow all the noise, the chatting of the sunbathing people and the cries of the playing children and the wingulls shrieking above them on the sky, seems to dull down, fade into meaningless white noise on the background. He can hear himself think again, although he rather feels like not doing that. He'll return to his thoughts in the future, right now he's going to let himself be and just enjoy the moment.

Considering his usual luck, the moment lasts gratifyingly long. It is though, broken rather suddenly by something colliding into him, knocking him underwater, followed by worried yelling. Red dives back up to the surface, swimming towards the shore until he's standing in the shallow water. A mortified looking brunette girl with a red hair bow immediately rushes to him.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" The girl asks, touching Red's shoulder. Physical contact in Hoenn is much more common place than in Kanto and Red feels slightly queasy being touched by this stranger. Then again, the girl only seems concerned and appears to be a bit younger than him. He decides to let it be.

"Fine," he mumbles and nods, trying to seem reassuring.

The girl smiles a bit and drops her hand. "That wasn't supposed to happen, really. It's just, my friend was training his Marshtomp and we didn't even notice you. I'm _really_ very sorry."

"What's a marshtomp?" Red asks exactly at the same time as he hears someone calling his name. Turning, he sees Green approaching them with a glass of water in his hand and a confused expression on his face, Pikachu and Eevee following in his step.

"Hey," Green asks, eyes darting between Red and the girl. "What's happening?"

The girl opens her mouth but is distracted from answering by yet another person walking to the scene. This newcomer is a dark-haired boy, about the same age as the girl, struggling to carry a relatively large blue pokémon.

"Hi," he says, sheepish and slightly out of breath because of the exertion. "I'm sorry for nearly drowning you. Please don't sue us, my dad would _kill _me."

By the end his expression has turned so desperate, it almost looks ridiculous. Red's lips tug up slightly, while Green's eyebrows jump up. Neither though, speak up.

"Yeah," the girl continues instead. "We'll―we'll buy you dinner, so let's call it even with that."

"We will?" The boy asks, his voice hitching. A stern look from the girl makes him clear his throat. "I mean, sure, let's go to the Seashore House. They make mean fried sweet potatoes."

"Alright," Green responds with a smirk. "We were supposed to visit that place, anyways."

Red steals the glass out of his hand, discreetly elbowing him to his side―Green doesn't care less about getting even, he only wants free food. "It's okay, you don't need to pay."

"Seriously?" The boy asks, obviously relieved, just as the girl says:

"Nonsense, we insist." She stomps on the boy's foot, making him yelp in surprise. She smiles at him sweetly. "Don't we, Brendan?"

The boy, apparently Brendan, rubs his instep, with his other sole and makes a nervous sound of agreement. "Yeah, yeah… follow me."

He turns and starts trudging towards the only building in the vicinity, still carrying the pokémon. Green shrugs and makes to follow, picking up both Eevee and Pikachu on the way. Red does too, walking side by side with the girl.

"My name is May, by the way," she says. "My friend is Brendan Birch. He's the son of the pokémon professor, Daniel Birch. We're both completing the pokédex for him, although Brendan's probably doing a much better job of it. I'm more interested in battling."

She grins ruefully and kicks some sand at Brendan, who throws a glare at her across his shoulder. Red smiles―seeing the two of them interact reminds him a bit of his own relationship with Leaf, and the joy of journeying together with someone.

Even if that someone couldn't be the one person you always thought it would be.

Carefully he glances at Green, who's whistling some merry tune and petting Eevee on his arm. Pikachu's perched atop his head like he belongs, although the mouse's eyes seem to be glued on Red. Red smiles at his friend, nodding.

Green's making up for those promises now, isn't he. That's all Red could ever ask for.

"I already have two badges, from Rustboro and Dewford. Next I'm heading to Mauville… although I've heard that Wattson is much tougher than the last two leaders. He has years of experience, after all." May chats with him like she has no problem with Red's silence. Maybe she doesn't―she seems like the kind of person who'd understand, just like Leaf. "I need to do some serious training beforehand."

Red hums in agreement and sips his water. It's thankfully still cool.

"Tell me about your pokémon," he requests and the girl's eyes begin to _shine_. Red smiles inside his mind―he'd guessed exactly right. Here was someone who really cared, not only because you had to but because she could do nothing else.

The girls begins to prattle about her starter pokémon, some kind of a kick boxing fire chicken, called Combusken, and a dark-type dog, Poochyena, and Red listens with half an ear to _what _is being said, more interested in the _way _she says it: full of eagerness and adoration.

It is then he decides Hoenn isn't so bad, despite the heat.

ii.

Red wakes up to the feeling of something heavy falling on his bed and half on top of him. He opens his eyes and immediately sees Green, lying on his back vertically across the bed and his feet. He kicks him gently.

"Ow," Green says lamely. "Stop that."

He's obviously not hurt. Red fixes him a nonplussed stare.

"I was thinking that since we spent yesterday on the market and the day before on the beach, we should go to the Oceanic Museum today, maybe catch a contest and then think about packing our bags," Green offers. "There's not much else to see in Slateport, really. The beach is half the attraction and since you're not really hot for that…"

He snickers at his own terrible joke, earning him another kick.

"Hey!" Green yelps and retaliates by rolling to his side, reaching under the blanket for Red's bare feet, and tickling him like the mature eighteen-year-old he is. Red squirms, scrambling out of reach to the other side of the bed, and glaring at Green from a safe distance. Pikachu hops to his rescue, eyeing Green like he's not sure whether he should shock the brunet or not.

Green holds up his hands in a sign of defeat. "I was saying, we should move on. Head to Mauville, maybe. If we leave after dinner, we should be there before nightfall."

Red grunts, dropping his guard slightly. Pikachu scurries to him, climbing up on his shoulder. "Sounds good."

Green smiles. "Well, get dressed then. We're already late with your snoozin' till noon."

He rolls out of Red's bed, padding over to finish his packing. His own bed is already made, the sheets folded in a neat pile on top. Red wonders when Green became so organized and considerate―sometime during Red's three years of aimless wandering, no doubt. The kid he remembers from his childhood certainly wasn't like that, at least not of his own accord.

He gets dressed in silence, packing his own belongings with swift efficiency. He himself has learned to be ready to go in a minute's time, a necessity on the road when a sudden downpour hits or something else unexpected happens.

They stop by in the pokécenter cafeteria for a quick brunch―Red really had slept in. Outside, they head towards the museum. It's a slightly cooler day, the wind blowing in from the sea, and Red marvels at the breeze. He still feels hot, but not unbearably so.

"I wonder how those kids are doing," Green says a while into their walk. "They might be heading towards Mauville too, soon. Maybe we'll see them there."

"May was going to the gym," Red says offhandedly, watching the colorfully dressed passersby. In a few short days it has become obvious, that Hoenn is much less reclusive than Kanto, the people both louder and openly friendlier, never shy about showing their feelings. It's weird, Red being so used to the subtler ways of his own region, but not uncomfortably so. At least Green seems to fit in.

Speaking if the other boy, he's looking at Red with a calculating expression. Red throws him a questioning look.

"You like her, don't you," He doesn't ask―more like states. There's a strange tone to his voice.

Red scrunches his brows. "She reminds me of Leaf when she was younger."

Green shrugs dismissively. "Yeah, maybe."

Red eyes him curiously, but the boy doesn't say more. They spend the rest of the way in silence, only breaking it once inside the museum.

"I'll go get us tickets," Green says, starting towards the booths.

Red catches his sleeve. "I can pay for my own entrance," he says, a tick of irritation in his tone. He doesn't understand what Green is playing at, normally he would never suggest something like that.

"C'mon, it's no big deal," Green shrugs him off with a grin. "You can pay for the contest tickets, if it bothers you so much."

Red relents and patiently waits for Green to return with the tickets, holding Pikachu in his lap. As he's standing there, the doors open and the previously very near deserted museum lobby is suddenly flooded by countless people dressed like they were going to a pirate costume party. Red stares at them, eyes wide, and wonders if it's part of some weird Hoenn-based festival which they've somehow managed to avoid hearing about.

With Green spending his evenings practically glued to his tourist guide, it seems unlikely.

Right then, the boy returns, an equally puzzled expression on his face.

"The hell," he mutters, handing Red his ticket. "Where'd these goons come from?"

Red points to the door. More of the bandanna wearing freaks are slowly streaming in. Even more alarming is how all of them seem to possess a subscription to the museum, flashing their cards to the clerks as they walk straight towards the exhibition area.

"Okay, y'know what, I don't care," Green grumbles. "Let's just go gawk at the miniature boats."

Red agrees.

It turns out the exhibition itself is quite nice, even if it's rather crowded with all the wannabe-pirates bustling about. Red likes the different rocks, which Green finds far too amusing, considering his own interest in the miniatures. Well, to be fair, they both spend quite a while on the second floor exhibit, peering at the S.S. Anne scale model―just to ascertain it's accuracy, of course.

While they're at it, a middle-aged man in a moss green suit pauses to regard them curiously, only to walk over. Red straightens up and faces the guy, who smiles amicably and nods towards the miniature.

"I see you're interested in this fine beauty. She was made right here in Slateport, you know," the man says, immediately catching both their attention.

"Really?" Green asks, mildly impressed.

"Yes, nearly twenty years ago, on Stern's Shipyard," the man smiles wistfully. "And she's still in top shape… hah, I remember it like yesterday!"

Green laughs. "True. We've been on board once, a few years back. It was a real experience."

The man looks pleased. "Well, then! You definitely know what I'm talking about," he winks and raises his hat. "A fine day to you two, enjoy the exhibition."

"Thanks, will do," Green replies for them both.

The man turns to leave, but suddenly two of the funnily dressed pirates approach him.

"Captain Stern!" One of them, the burlier one, shouts. "Hand over the blueprints of the Submarine Explorer!"

"Yeah, that's right," the other, wirier one pipes up. "Hand them over right now!"

Captain Stern sputters. "Well I never!" he exclaims, in shock.

Red and Green exchange longsuffering looks―with this new turn of events, the costumes start making some sense, and everything seems painfully familiar in a way they never hoped to experience again. But the world isn't perfect, hasn't ever been and probably never will, and so with Team Rocket out of the picture other gangs of troublemakers are still bound to spring up. It just had to happen right here, right now, when they are supposed to be on vacation.

"Yo, knuckleheads," Green calls out angrily, stepping forward. "What d'ya think you're doin'?"

"You keep outta this, twig," the bigger brute snarls. "This doesn't concern you or your _boyfriend._"

Despite the situation, Red finds the look on Green's face to be almost hilarious. He bites the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling, even as he grabs a hold of Green's forearm. Predictably, the boy jerks towards them, fists balling by his sides.

"You better be prepared to get your asses handed to you, cause that's gonna happen _soon_," He hisses, straining against Red's hold. "I'm sorry you're too brain damaged to follow the fuckin' news, but you should really know who you're dealin' with here, punk. I wasn't the Kanto league champion for nothin' and neither was _Red_!"

Everyone in the room falls silent, gaping at them like Arceus itself had suddenly materialized from thin air. Red sighs inwardly.

"Great work in making them leave," he mutters. Green pretends not to hear.

"You―" the grunt starts, but isn't able finish for the sudden loud commotion from the direction of the stairs. The crowd that's gathered around them, consisting of pirate-goons and regular museum viewers alike, is forced to part as two familiar younger trainers push themselves through.

"Captain Stern!" May is shouting. "Captain― Are you alright?"

"We managed to―" Brendan starts, before seemingly pausing to assess the situation. "We got it done." He finishes.

Red takes a second to admire Brendan's crazy looking hat―he would almost mistake it for his hair if he didn't know better―and the fact that the boy is _crazy_ enough to wear one in the Hoenn heat. Then he pushes the thought away, because there are much more important things to consider in the present situation.

Captain Stern visibly relaxes, smiling bright. "Thank you, dear children," he tells them. "Now if you wouldn't mind, I must say these two buffoons are rather bothering me and these two nice men. Although they seemed to have the situation quite splendidly under control."

May swirls around and finally notices Red and Green, her eyes going round.

"Red!" She cries. "What are you _doing_ here?"

Red, with his hand still around Green's arm, feels the boy stiffen.

He understands what it's about, then―at least he thinks he does. Green doesn't like being dismissed for Red, doesn't like being left to the sidelines. All their childhood everyone seemed to favor Red, and eventually Green got fed up with always being second to him. That's why he left alone on his journey, to pursue his wish of standing on his own, of being something not measured against Red's accomplishments, efficiently breaking all his promises to Red of travelling together. He never hated Red, not really, he was just bitter tired of him always being so special. Mew knows Red is tired of it too.

He momentarily tightens his own grip, as if to reassure the boy he means something―to Red he does.

"_We_," Green replies rather pointedly, but thankfully May doesn't seem to notice, "were bein' tourists, until these shitbrains showed up."

"That's it!" One of the pirates hollers. "We're gonna smack you down, now!"

May and Brendan are both immediately on the move, forming and united front before Captain Stern. Green makes an aborted move towards the pirate, who's already tossing his pokéball. Red stops him with a gentle tug back and their eyes meet.

"You've done enough," Red murmurs so that only Green can hear him. "Let the young ones handle the rest."

Green sags back and releases a breath.

"Yeah, okay," he mutters, leaning just slightly against Red, who definitely doesn't mention it. "Whatever."

And the young ones do handle it, beautifully, with a synchronized battle that send the pirates figuratively to their knees. Some menacing looking brute in a wetsuit of all things shows up after, gives a speech to the Hoenn kids about something or other and leaves with his underlings scurrying after. All in all, Red is glad when it's over and done without them needing to speak up again.

Afterwards, May spells the thing out for them―the summarized version, in any case.

"We started out by helping some Devon employees―Devon's this big tech firm here―when those Aqua punks showed up," she explains. "The Devon president then hired us to deliver some parts to Captain Stern, but when we got here the captain had received some threats in the mail, so he asked us to stick around."

The man nods. "Yes, that's quite true. And I have this habit of working better when I'm here, in the museum―it's run by a dear friend of mine, you see―and today while I was here, I managed to finish a project. So I called these two here…"

He trails off, passing the figurative mike to May.

"And we delivered the microchip with the project on it safely to the shipyard. But while we were gone, Team Aqua managed to find Captain Stern and you know what happened next," she finishes.

The two Kanto trainers share a knowing look.

"Well… shit." Green says, summing up both their feelings.

"Exactly," Brendan mutters finally joining in on the conversation. "Team Aqua's always been causing a lot of ruckus with those schemes of theirs, but it's never been quite this big. And from what that Archie guy said earlier, it's not only them―Team Magma's up to something too."

"I think we need to get in contact with the guy from Dewford," May says. "He seemed like he knew his shit."

Brendan nods, contemplative. "Yeah, but I don't think we have enough to go on with, just yet. I'd wait to see what happens, maybe check in with Professor Cozmo in Lavaridge. He's the kind of dude whose name usually crops up when Aqua's or Magma's plans are mentioned in the news."

"Okay, sure," May agrees. "We'll go to Lavaridge and work from there. Sounds good to me."

She turns to Red and Green, glancing between them.

"Are you― do you want to come with us?" She asks, nervously biting her lip.

Green catches Red's gaze, holding it for a second.

"Nah," he replies easily, too easily, but only Red can hear the tiny tremor in his voice. "You kids go solve this problem. We're here on vacation. Call is if you really need us."

Red nods. "I'm sure you can handle it."

May grins and Brendan practically beams. They're both so young, so full of energy and resilience and trust in their own abilities, trust in their future. Red doesn't doubt for a second they can bring down the world if they want to. And in that faith, hope, long forgotten, begins to bloom in his own chest too―hope that there are people like them out there, hope that Red doesn't have to be alone, hope that he too can find his way in the world.

He shifts closer to Green and as if on cue, the boy flings his arm around Red's shoulders.

"Me and Red, we'll take it easy from now on," Green says with a chuckle. "Travel leisurely, go catch contest―the like."

"Go see Lisia," Brendan offers. "There's no point going to the contest if it's not her."

May laughs. "You just say that because you have the biggest crush on her!"

The boy blushes. "I do not!"

Green throws his head back and laughs, while Red assures him they'll heed his advice.

And the best part is, they actually do.

iii.

Two weeks and a tiresome trek through Verdanturf tunnel later, they're eating dinner in a moderately busy restaurant in Rustboro, when someone rushes in from the street, shouting at everyone to follow him to the Devon billboards. Red and Green follow along the rest to find half the City gathered in the town square, intently watching the showdown on the screen.

"What fools!" Some elderly lady in the crowd exclaims, barely contained horror in her voice. "They're fighting on Mt. Chimney… If that volcano erupts it will be the end of us all!"

Another, younger lady hurries to hush her, then, but the people have already heard enough. They're getting restless, worry spreading like a wildfire. Some man to Red's right starts questioning a by standing police officer about an evacuation and somewhere behind him a child starts crying. Pikachu wriggles in his arms and climbs up on top of his head. He offers Green an exasperated glance, beginning to push to the front. Someone needs to calm the crowd, and it doesn't seem like anyone else is going to do it.

Or so he thinks, until a surprisingly clear, commanding voice carries to his ears:

"Please, everyone, calm yourselves!" Red strains his neck to see the speaker, but only catches a glimpse of gray hair.

"It's some young dude in a suit," Green whispers, filling in the rather unhelpful details, as he's now no more aware of the speaker's identity than he was before. Red still experiences a sudden pang of jealousy for his extra three inches, but accepts the description with a nod.

"Everything is under control, there's no need for panic," the man continues. "As you can see on the screen, at this very moment, the two often questionable environmental organizations known as Team Aqua and Magma have engaged each other in battle atop Mt. Chimney. Our surveillance bots are supervising the situation, and I've been informed that a specialized attack force is already on the scene, with police on its way. Mt. Chimney's status remains stable, but Leader Roxanne and her trainers are prepared to execute an emergency evacuation in case something goes wrong. You need to remain calm, go back to your homes and follow instructions on the local Rustboro channel until the crisis is resolved. Thank you for your cooperation!"

For a while the crowd bustles restlessly but eventually starts dispersing, people trudging away and doing as the man had advised. Whoever the speaker was, he must've been someone with enormous respect in the city.

Green catches the shoulder of a man brushing past them. "Hey, who was that guy just now?"

"Oh, um, that―" the man stutters. "That was Steven Stone. He's the one of the spokespersons of Devon corporation―being President Stone's son, and all. Oh and, um, he's also the current league champion."

"Thanks." Green released the guy, turning to Red. "We'd better go talk to him, huh?"

Red just shrugs. "If you like."

They manage to find the man easily enough, just outside the Rustboro Gym, chatting with a concerned looking brunette. The girl's the first one to notice Red and Green approaching, turning towards them with a questioning frown.

"How can I help you two?" She asks, lifting her chin in a sign of commandership. Even though he's never seen her before, Red's seen the gesture enough times on others to recognize her as the local gym leader, Roxanne.

"Not in any way, really," Green replies, grinning lopsidedly. "We were more hopin' to talk to the champion, if ya don't mind."

By Green's feet, Eevee lets out a proud growl, as if on cue. Roxanne huffs, but backs away, leaving them alone with the man. Steven Stone offers them a curt, mildly confused nod.

"Yes?" Up close his voice sounds less convincing―almost absentminded, if Red were asked.

"Just outta curiosity, does this 'specialized attack force' you were talkin' about include two kids from… Littleroot, was it?" He looks at Red questioningly, and the boy nods quietly.

"Ah," Steven breathes, understanding dawning on his face. He still rather sounds like he isn't one hundred percent present. "You must be friends of Brendan and May's."

"We're acquainted, yeah," Green confirms with a smirk. "But say, isn't it kinda dubious of the league to let two snot-nosed brats handle a crisis like this?"

Steven burrows his brows, tone defensive. "They're perfectly capable and have been instructed appropriately for the task. Besides, young trainers like them have performed in exemplary ways in similar kinds of situations the past."

"Yeah, you don't need to tell me about it," the boy mutters. Red kicks him in the calf, making him hiss and glare. Steven's eyes narrow.

"You seem to be aware of me, but I don't recall hearing your names," he prompts, suddenly suspicious. "Are you―?"

Green chuckles. "We're visiting from Kanto. I'm Green Oak, the ex-gym leader of Viridian City, and my friend here is Red Pavot―"

"―the youngest league Champion in recent history," Steven finishes, with a grave expression. "I'm aware of your story, at least the televised parts."

Red makes a face. He's seen the footage and never found it relatable to the truth. It's a grand story, yes, from the outside, but in reality the whole thing was rather sad and dull. Green and him had been competing all throughout their journey across Kanto, and after their involvement in the attack at the Silph building and standing witness the Rocket trials, their lives became public property. Getting to the league after that became a mad scramble, Green beating him to it just minutely, only to lose the next moment.

He'll never forget the look of utter betrayal on Green's face in that moment, even if by now he realizes he wasn't to blame for it.

"Really?" Green asks, voice dry.

Steven holds up his hands. "I can understand your concern, but we're perfectly capable of handling our own problems. We would manage just fine without involving May and Brendan, but they already seem to have developed a personal interest in the case. I'm familiar with them both, and their families, so you can take my word that they're not going to be thrown to the mightyenas―even if they end up saving the day."

And that―that's really all they want to hear. Green deflates slightly and Red smiles.

"Well, that's good, then," Green says, scratching his chin―it's a nervous habit of his. "Shit―I… I didn't mean to doubt your professionalism or nothin', I just―"

"It's perfectly fine, Mr. Oak," Steven says, amusement creeping to his tone. "Really, I can relate."

And what do they know, maybe he can. From the short introduction they'd received from the passerby, it seemed like everyone knew Steven and his business perfectly well. His own story might not have been too different from theirs, then.

"Green's just fine, thanks," the boy says with a grimace. He's never liked being called by his last name, Red knows. It reminds him too much of his grandfather, and that's another person Green's always felt like being shadowed by.

"Could you let us know when the situation is resolved?" Red asks then. He'd really like to hear it from May or Brendan personally, but since that out of the question, Steven seems like the next best option.

"Sure, but you can also come stay with me at Devon. We have the best visuals, so that way you'll know immediately."

Red turns to Green in a silent question.

"Sure," the brunet replies. "Why not."

iv.

In the end, the whole Mt. Chimney showdown is over sooner rather than later. Before they even make it to the Devon building, Steven receives a call to his PokéNav―a fancy gadget made by Devon that seems exceedingly popular in Hoenn―informing him that May and Brendan managed to best the leader of Team Magma in battle and were on their way to Rustboro to report to him.

Steven still invites them in and as they wait for May and Brendan they have some snacks and drinks and accidently fall into an engaging conversation about the stupidity of extremist organizations, League management differences in Kanto and Hoenn and how nice it is to be on vacation. Steven confesses he's kind of a bad champion, really, constantly running off on his own in search of something more engaging to do and having to be called back by his elites when a new challengers appears.

Green completely and totally supports him in this―not that surprising, considering his own record at handling the Viridian Gym―until he learn that Steven's idea of "something more engaging" basically translates to: digging for pretty rocks. Red, on the other hand, pipes up at this point in the conversation. He rather likes rocks, not in the same analytical and extreme way Steven seems to, but still. He finds them pleasing to look at.

They're in the middle of going through Steven's collection―it takes up an entire _wing_ in the Devon building, and the champion claims he has more at his own house at Mossdeep City―and boring Green to death, if the man's theatrics are to be believed, when May and Brendan are escorted into the room by one of Devon's desk clerks.

Red straightens up from where he'd bend to scrutinize a particularly shiny quartz sample, and is immediately pulled into a hug by a laughing May. Relief rushes into him―he's so glad to see the girl's alright and unshaken by whatever she's had to experience tonight and in the past weeks.

Green though, scrunches his brows for some reason. Red doesn't really get it. He never had a problem with Leaf, and May is practically the girl's behavioral clone. Just like with the girl he still considers his sister, he feels protective of May, even if he simultaneously trusts her, more than anyone, to be able to take care of herself.

"It's so good to see you," May mumbles against his shoulder, pushing off to grin at the other two men in the room. "Really, all of you. It's been a long night!"

Steven's lips tug upwards in s funny little smile. "Good to see you're still full of energy, despite all that."

"You bet she is," Brendan grumbles, flopping down on one of the chairs close by. "Kept babbling on and on about what creeps those Magma guys were and how there has never been that many poochyenas in one place at the same time―which I still doubt."

May laughs some more. "Seriously though, there were so freaking many trainers with poochyenas!"

Steven makes a conforming sound. "What I want to know, is whether you had any trouble with them?"

"The dogs?" Brendan asks. "Not really. Mostly kept growling at each other."

Green snorts. "I think he meant the actual villains, bright guy."

Brendan lets out a sheepish chuckle. "Oh yeah…"

"Not that much," May replies. "But it was… well, it's kinda scary to think how far they were willing to go. Causing an eruption, it's―it's unimaginable."

She shudders slightly. Red brushes against her shoulder. "People are mad."

Green grunts in agreement. "You bet they are."

"From what we gathered, both Teams seem to have a grand scheme of their own going on," May continues her report. "It's all happening now, because of that underwater cavern they discovered a few months ago―you know, the one that's sealed by some primal force. Team Aqua got into their head that they're going to break into the cavern, cause it's supposedly_ Kyogre_ that's sleeping there." She pulls a disbelieving face. "This whole Mt. Chimney thing was Magma's effort to put a stopper on it―to cause an eruption so strong that they'd awaken Groudon. It all seems like a bit fuzzy logic to me… I mean, no one has heard of those pokémon in thousands of years, they might not even exist!"

She throws her hands up in exasperation. Red pats her back sympathetically―he'd read all of Team Rocket's files on Mewtwo and he remembers the feeling of being so sickened with the actions of the people willing to risk the safety of _thousands_ just to find―or create―a supposedly all powerful creature.

"Well, to be honest, genetic evidence and historical recording has proved that they at least _have_ existed," Steven says with a frown. "But to awaken either of them now―it would lead to an imbalance of power threatening for our environment."

"You know," Brendan calls out. "I think someone mentioned the Red Orb and the Blue Orb. Does that mean anything in connection to them?"

The Hoenn Champion pales. "Are you certain?" He asks, waiting for the confirming nod. "In that case, you need to head to Mt. Pyre as soon as possible. The orbs are kept there, for the strange power they possess. It soothes the spirits in that place. If Team Aqua or Magma were to gain hold of them, then… I don't know what kind of disaster might follow."

"We'll pass through Petalburg tomorrow," May says. "I'm sure my dad will help us along."

Steven smiles. "Good. Pass my gratitude to Leader Norman, then. I myself will try to find out whether there exists a legend or any information at all on where the primal pokémon rest and whether they could be awakened―and with what consequences. I know of an expert who might be able to provide the answers, but to reach her I'd need to travel far…"

"You should go," May assures. "We can handle things here for a while. After tonight, I think both teams are going to lay low for a while. The police managed to arrest a lot of their members, even if the higher chain got away."

Steven gives her a long look, finally turning to glance between Red and Green.

"C'mon―even if the kids screw up, we got their back." The ex-gym leader smirks. "We'll keep your country standin', champ, doncha worry."

Red nods, offering the man a small, reassuring smile. "Go. They can handle it."

Steven sighs, but his lips curve up. "I guess there's no helping it then… I hope you're right. I'd love to show you the Meteor Falls when I get back, so I hope the whole island isn't ruined then."

"You know, you're not completely irreplaceable, Steven," May says with a teasing smile. "No matter how it might sometimes seem so. You should let others help you, sometimes."

"Funny," the champion mutters. "I hear that a lot."

Red swears then that he sees the ghost of something akin to adoration flash in the man's eyes. He wonders who the person Steven thinks of is―whether it's a friend or someone even more important. Involuntarily, his eyes travel to Green. Did his own eyes use to hold that same emotion when he thought of Green during their years of absence? Do they still? What is Green to him, anyway―and what was the original purpose of this trip of theirs, that's somehow taken a wholly unexpected course?

Green catches his eyes across the space, and grins.

And somehow, he feels like he will find the answers to those questions soon enough.

v.

They go their separate ways, Green and Red first to Dewford and from there to Lilycove with a few short stops on the way. A few weeks pass in relative peace and the two Kanto trainers indulge themselves by doing tourist activities like visiting the museum far too many times on Red's insistence or taking long walks on the beach―the heat _has_ toned down slightly, just like the sailorman promised―and staying at the Cove Lily Motel instead of utilizing the free lodging at the pokécenter. The rooms are much better―on their first night Green practically moans as he lies down on his futon, while Red appreciates having his own shower. Pikachu and Eevee seem content too, lazing away in the room for days on time, playing with the motel owner whenever he isn't too busy watching TV―or doing actual work, but mostly watching TV.

As it happens, they're the only two guests staying there during their time in Lilycove―the owner explains that the increased abundance of Team Aqua grunts on the streets has driven tourists away from the City. It's a painful reminder of just how fragile the situation in Hoenn seems to be.

On their fifth day there, while they're out shopping in the Lilycove Department store Red suddenly remembers something important they've forgotten about. He stops before the card aisle, staring at the dozens of rows of different congratulatory cards.

"Green," he says intently.

The boy twirls around from where he's checking out some magazines, his gaze falling first on Red and then the cards, and _freezes_. His expression shifts from quizzical to remorseful to panicky in two seconds flat.

"I forgot your birthday, didn't I," Green says apologetically.

Red's mouth nearly falls open in surprise.

"No, that's not what I―" He begins to deny it, then pauses and thinks. He hasn't been keeping tabs on the date, only checking it when he'd called his mother once from Slateport and once from Foretree, a week before. It had been the last day of July then, so…

"Oh," he mutters and laughs―actually _laughs_, because the whole thing is too ridiculous to be true. "So did I."

He really _had_―he'd forgotten his own birthday, which had gone and passed the day before.

"Fuck _me_," Green whines, bringing a hand up to rub his face in exasperation. "I even had the whole thing planned out."

"We can pretend it's tomorrow," Red suggests, grinning.

"Sure," Green groans from between his fingers. "Let's do that. Damn, I don't even wanna know what _you_ remembered, now."

"Leaf's postcard," he says bluntly. "We were supposed to send one from Slateport."

The other lets his hands drop, eyes wide and fearful.

"She's gonna _murder_ us," he whispers. Red silently agrees. "Wait, what if we bribe the post clerk―make them change the send date to four weeks ago. Then it will seem like it's not our fault."

"She'd never fall for it," Red deadpans. Really, Leaf knows them. She knows _Green_.

So in the end, they decide to just buy a card and take it to the post that very day. And hope that Leaf's not already on her way to Hoenn, to make sure they're not dead―and when she would find out they weren't, she'd kill them herself. Red slips a seashell from the beach into the envelope, hoping that it will somehow appease her wrath.

The next day they celebrate Red's 18th birthday according to Green's plan. Said plan involves―to Red's utter _horror_―signing Pikachu up in a coolness contest.

"Don't worry 'bout it, I've been feeding him red pokéblocks for a month now… and I bought you both matching costumes," Green says_ far _too cheerfully, as if that's supposed to help.

Forget Leaf, Red's going to murder the guy himself.

They do enter the contest though, and despite Red's protests and overall sour stage presence, and the initial scare of Pikachu accidently blowing up one of the stage lamps with thunderbolt―really, what was Green even _thinking_, sending a pokémon trained for battle into a contest without prior warning―it all goes rather splendidly. Pikachu even ends up winning, although it doesn't really improve Red's mood since still has to pay for the broken lamp. He simply uses Green's credit card for that.

Afterwards, Green's feeding Pikachu―and Eevee, since he doesn't want his little lady to get jealous―some celebratory pokéblocks in the Contest Hall lobby, while Red is stubbornly not speaking to him, glaring at the wall. He doesn't do well with surprises, much less so when they involve him getting up in a stage in a flashy costume for hundreds of people to gawk at.

_Some birthday this is_, he thinks grumpily, just as two flashily dressed coordinators with turquoise hair approach them. The older, taller male has calm air of elegance about him, while the brightly grinning girl by his side seems vaguely familiar.

"_Red,_" Green hisses through his teeth. Red frowns―hadn't they already agreed that they weren't talking to each other right now? "That's _Lisia_… the contest superstar we saw in Slateport."

And of course she is, Red remembers now. He just didn't recognize her at first without the huge fluffy dragon bird and the annoyingly loud groups of fans trailing behind. Here, it's almost as if she herself is trailing after her companion.

"We saw you on stage," the man says once they're close enough, addressing Red. "You show some talent in coordination, despite your… _ah_, perceivable lack of practice."

Green snorts loud enough to make him look up. Red calmly kicks him.

"I'm not really interested in contests," he says to the man. Because honestly, being a trainer is taxing enough, he'd rather not become a coordinator in addition. In fact, he's starting to think wants his future profession to be something really calming and uneventful. Like a day care keeper. Or a nurse.

Okay, maybe being a nurse is not uneventful, but it seems rewarding. And he could always retreat to some remote, restricted area―like Mt. Silver, for example. When he and the kid from Johto had stumbled in after their battle, the nurse taking care of the center at the root of the mountain confessed that it was the first time in three months she'd had any visitors. And really, that place was _beautiful_. He had actually kind of wished, and wishes still, he'd had more time to explore, before he got Green's message to come home, met Gold, lost, and actually did for once what he was asked to do.

Anyways, he's getting sidetracked.

The man standing in front of him sighs, almost theoretically. By his side Green raises a quizzical eyebrow. Red suppresses the urge to smile―he's_ so_ not finding Green funny at this moment. Not after the contest stunt.

"Well," the man says, looking placating. "Maybe you'll consider it as a hobby. But as much as Contest matters are on my heart. that's not why I'm here, talking to you. I actually just wanted to confirm something."

He pauses, giving Red a chance to comment. Red chooses not to.

"You two," the man continues, now waving between Red and Green both, "must be the two champions from Kanto, am I right?"

"Ex-champions," Green drawls. "Though I'd rather not be reminded of that at all. And since Red didn't even take up the post after he beat me, I'm not sure he quite qualifies either."

Red nods, because he'd rather not qualify. It was never worth it. Although, occasionally, it may be of use.

"Whatever your titles are and what you wish them to be is no concern of mine," the man says with dry humor laced in his voice. In his eyes is the look of someone who's familiar with such protests―Red wonders briefly whom he might know, but the mystery is resolved immediately. "I simply wanted to know if you were the two foreign trainers Steven told me about. And it seems you are."

"Yeah," Green says, uncharacteristically hesitant, "we did meet that Steven guy. But we have no clue who you are?"

"Oh well," the man remarks unconcerned, flipping his hair over his shoulder. He seems to have this certain flair about him, one that makes Red uncertain whether he should be amused or not. Green's not much better, either. "He never was good at introductions. I am Wallace, the current Sootopolis gym leader, and an occasional contest coordinator, although much as it pains me to say it, that's unimportant right now. Besides, my niece here," he motions towards Lisia who's been keeping surprisingly silent throughout the whole conversation, "is rather more successful on the stage."

"O-okay," Green comments, drawing the sound out. "And what's your business with us, besides all this boasting?"

Red is torn between a chuckle and a glare. He settles for making an undistinguishable sound at the back of his throat that no one except for Lisia even notices. The girl gives him an odd look. Red thanks whatever gods that he's not prone to blushing.

Wallace, on the other hand, smirks.

"I," he states deliberately slow, "have a proposition for you two… As you must have heard by now, Mossdeep City is a wonderful place. It has a little for everyone, and as it happens, I have the keys to a currently empty apartment there, that you two could move into for a week or two."

Red glances at Green, who is leaning slightly in, staring at Wallace like he cannot quite comprehend what he is being told. "Why?" Red asks.

The Sootopolitan smiles, positively mischievous. "Because unlike Steven, who believes himself capable of doing things on his own, with only the minimum help of two barely out of their nappies younglings, I'd like to keep some potential back-up close by, in case the situation with the legendaries actually blows. And because I'd like you to keep watch of the Space Center. They've received threats, you know."

A small, contemplative silence falls over them. Green throws Red a helpless look.

"Well, Red," he says, a rueful smile tugging on his lips, "it wasn't much of a vacation, but we tried."

Red hums in agreement, eyes shining in both amusement and the anticipation of things to come―an adventure and its dangers to be shared between the two of them. Maybe this, more than the leisurely travel and sightseeing, is what he was looking for, all along.

To Wallace he nods and says:

"We'll do it."

vi.

Getting to Mossdeep is a matter of its own, because of course they're late for the daily ferry. Green, in an occasional spout of impatience, then decides that they're going to surf, and spends an hour fishing for a suitable pokémon, since neither of them have brought their surfers from Kanto and have yet to catch any local pokémon. In the end, Red takes pity on him and purchases a wailmer from a man training a squad of them on the beach. The whale seems well trained enough and is happy to accommodate them both on its back as they speed across the waves towards Mossdeep island.

And then, the first things Green says as he steps onto its shores, is:

"Let's challenge the gym."

Red very nearly stumbles into the sea in his attempt to slide of Wailmer's back.

"What?" He asks, unable to keep the disbelieving hitch from his tone. It's unnoticeable to most, he knows, but Green will hear. He always does. "Why?"

"Because the guidebook said it's the thing to do," Green replies with a grin, and of course_ that_ would be his reasoning. "They do double battles. "

"We only have Eevee and Pikachu," Red notes.

"And Wailmer," Green reminds him, turning towards the whale and patting him gently. "You'd love to see some action, huh, big buddy?"

Wailmer lets out a loud swooning cry. A few beachgoers turn to look at them oddly.

"That's what I thought," Green mutters.

Red sighs. "Fine."

So they challenge the gym―which really, not something you should do without planning. Red doesn't even know what type they specialize in before stepping inside and taking notice of all the dim purple lights and the psychics bustling about. He looks at Green accusingly.

The boy just snorts. "What, c'mon, it's not like we'll lose."

And true enough, they don't, but winning is a lot more difficult than Red would like. Pikachu and Eevee work seamlessly together against the twin psychic-users' Solrock and Lunatone, but when Green calls back his lady and sends out Wailmer, well… the water-type might have an type advantage against the two rock-pokémon, but they don't even know if it's ever been used in a proper trainer match. It ends up flooding the whole arena and Red's pikachu nearly electrocutes them all in retaliation for getting wet.

It's lucky Tate and Lisa seem amused more than anything, because if Red were them, he'd have thrown the challengers out without a badge.

Afterwards, they find a café and eat some of the famous ramen noodles in grumpig bone broth, while trying to figure out from the map where their promised lodging is located. Supposedly, on the far northern edge of the Island.

"It's overlooking a cliff, a popular spot for romantic strolls," Wallace had said with a wink in Lilycove, handing over the keys. "There's a great big pile of rocks just outside, you can't miss it."

What he'd failed to mention, was that there are piles upon piles of rocks inside, too. And that the house actually belongs to Steven Stone. And that he only has one bedroom with a double bed.

Green and Red take in the state of the house, share an unsure look, and shrug.

"I'll take this side, you take that side, and I promise not to roll over while I sleep," Green drawls, dropping his bag by the side of the bed, sitting down, and shrugging off his coat.

Red smiles―Green is a restless sleeper.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," he mutters. Green looks just slightly startled, but there's a hint of regret lurking in the lines of his eyes and a tightness to his jaw as he jerkily looks up, and Red hurries to add: "I don't mind."

Well, he doesn't this time.

Green smirks, and some of that anxiety dissipates from his features. "Of course you don't, you sleep like a snorlax."

Red huffs, but doesn't deny what he knows to be true, and scuttles off to the kitchen to put a kettle on. He hears the water running and moments later, Green appears out of the shower just in time for the tea. The ex-gym leader unashamedly rummages Steven's cupboards for something to go along, coming up with half a packet of rice crackers, which they dip in honey and finish with the tea. Green does the dishes and Red takes a shower of his own and when they're both settled on their respective sides of the bed, with Pikachu and Eevee between them as a barricade of sorts, Red can't help but wonder how easily they settled in.

Of course, they've been travelling together for a month and when they were smaller they'd practically lived in each others' homes, but somehow _this_―getting comfortable in a house, setting up ground rules, and simply knowing that they would be living there together, even if only for a short, unidentified time period―feels different. Somehow, comfortable. _Natural._

Like he was meant to be there, by Green's side.

And the thing is, it doesn't even come as a surprise―and that, _that_ kinda scares him a bit, if he's being totally honest. But at the same time, he also finds the thought comforting. It's like he's finally found that secure feeling that was missing from his life since the day his father died and his mother promised they'd stick together, even though neither of them was able to keep that promise, not fully. The feeling that really was someone there for you to count on, someone who wouldn't ever disappear completely, no matter what.

With a small glance at Green, already deep in slumber and twitching in his sleep, and a smile on his face, Red closes his eyes and dreams.

vii.

It turns out it's good they left Lilycove when they did.

Two days and they hear about the inconclusive raid on Team Aqua's base outside the city, May's worried face on the cover of every newspaper. Four and a stolen submarine later, the fear that settles into people's frowns is more than real. A week and an explosion below Mt. Chimney caves in one of Team Magma's supposed hideouts, nearly burying Brendan along the dozen or so Magma grunts who lost their lives in the tragedy.

And that's when they receive a phone call from Leaf.

The ringtone blares at 6:30 in the morning. Red picks it up, still groggy from sleep, and instantly regrets the decision when the girl's loud, distressed _hissing _pierces his eardrums:

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

Red holds the phone away from his ear, one eye open.

"Sleeping," he mumbles, because it's the truth. Beside him Green groans and tries to block the conversation with a pillow, muttering something about idiots, who need to learn the time zones. Red kind of agrees.

_"I mean the post card, Red!"_ She cries. _"What do you mean you're 'maybe trying to stop the end of the world'?"_

Red shrugs, then realizes she cannot possibly see him doing so. "Seemed like the right thing to do."

His only response is a long, exasperated whine. He winces. Green snatches the receiver.

"H'llo? Leafy?" Green drawls, his accent heightened by his sleep dried throat. Though he cannot distinguish what she says, Leaf's irritated tone is perfectly audible. Green just grins though, apparently cutting her through mid-sentence. "Never mind that. How's my sister―no, wait, I'm puttin' you on speakerphone."

He presses the button and flops the phone on the bed between them.

Leaf growls. _"Daisy's just fine, but that's completely irrelevant!"_

"It ain't to me," Green remarks. "If that's your attitude, I'm startin' to think you ain't treatin' her right."

The sound of Leaf kicking something can be clearly heard over the speaker. Green bites his cheek to keep from snickering. Red levels him a mildly accusing glare.

"Okay, okay, calm the heck down," Green finally caves, placating, and rolls over for better reception. "We really _were_ gonna chill, y'know, but when there's trouble brewing and some wacky pirate gang is trying to revive the ancient ocean god and flood the place, what else are you gonna do but help stop them? Really... Trouble always finds us."

The girl sighs. _"It certainly does…"_ she mutters, bitter but calm. _"But seriously, are you going to be fine? You need me to come up? Cause you better not believe for a second that I won't pack my bags and fly straight to Hoenn if I hear your names on the news."_

Green laughs and even Red cracks a small, sleepy smile. Leaf's worrying is touching, when she's not shouting at you.

"We're fine," Red says, with the most convincing tone he can manage.

"Yeah," Green continues. "We're mostly lettin' the locals handle their own messes. Arceus knows we had enough own ones in Kanto."

Leaf hums, seemingly pleased by their answer. _"Good. You better inform me immediately, if the situation changes in some way."_

Green smirks. "Sure, sure…"

_"By the way, Red, your mum said she tried to call last week on your birthday? Apparently she couldn't reach you. And I had to try at least four times before the call connected today. Is something wrong with the Hoenn telephone network?"_

Red frowns and glances at Green, who looks just as baffled. He opens his mouth to say they have no clue, but stops, mouth open, as an idea passes his mind. But no―it sounds worse than it probably is. Yet, he cannot shake the fright.

" Sometimes powerful psychic type pokémon can cause interference."

A silence follows his assessment. Then―

_"Fuck,"_ Leaf swears. _"Well… I guess there's nothing I can do. Just, watch out for each other? I'll really come, like, get Bill to teleport me in pokéball or something, if everything goes to hell."_

"Hold your horseas, Leafy," Green chuckles. "We'll be fine."

She huffs a short laugh._ "I hope you will."_

After that they say their good byes and she hangs up. As they dress and prepare breakfast in a sort of contemplative, though comfortable, silence, Red's keeps repeating her wish in his mind. He hopes they'll be fine as he watches Eevee tackle Pikachu onto his back under the table, sending Green into a mild giggling fit. He hopes they'll be fine as they head out and visit the Space Center, like on every day of their stay. He hopes so, when they return only to find a baffled Steven and a weary May on the front step.

"Why are you staying in my house?" Steven asks when they're in hearing distance. He doesn't sound accusing, simply―surprised.

"Wait, you didn't know 'bout that?" Green counters. "I mean, we got the keys from that Wallace guy."

Red simply nods and walks over to greet the girl by Steven's side. A grin automatically stretched her lips as she watches Red approach, but the feeling behind it seems duller. There are bags beneath her eyes and she already looks older than mere weeks ago. Red feels a pang of guilt twist his insides and wonder if they've made a mistake, trusting the kids with this. She's far too bright and young to look like she does.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," May comments and pulls him into a hug.

Red hums against her shoulder, holding her tight for the briefest of moments before releasing her from his arms. "How's Brendan?"

A shadow falls on her face. "Stable," she mumbles with a tight smile, glancing up. "Missing a leg."

Red holds her eyes and sees the deep sorrow and regret wedged in them. Sees the weight of her task and the worry for her friend―her_ best_ friend, now lying in a hospital bed in Mauville with a shiny new prosthetic awaiting him.

The news bulleting had covered most of the story decently enough for Red and Green to fill in the gaps with their own knowledge. After they'd parted ways in Rustboro, May and Brendan had hurried to Mt. Pyre only to find the orbs had already been taken. They'd followed on the trail of a group of Team Aqua members to their hideout, alerted the police and partook in the raid. Most of the team had been taken into custody, then, but leader Archie and his admins had managed to escape, surfacing two days later in Slateport only to complete the feared robbery of the Captain Stern's newly built submarine. The security had been defenseless in the face of the team leaders' mega evolved pokémon, apparently.

"Wait, what's mega evolution?" Green had asked at the dinner table that night, looking up from the news paper.

Afterwards they'd done a bit of research on the apparently rare, but not extraordinarily so, evolution method that had its roots in the Hoenn region. In Kanto it was practically unheard of, but once they got into reading articles and passing them around, Green seemed to faintly remember his grandpa mentioning it a couple of times. It wasn't much of a concern on the professor's particular field of study, so it was no wonder it didn't come up often.

Well, the scary part was that one of the key stones required to perform such an evolution had fallen into the wrong hands. And apparently, not only once but twice, since both the leaders of Team Aqua and Team Magma were recounted to possess them.

After the submarine theft, Brendan and May had received news from Steven, who was by then on his journey back from Sinnoh. The fruit of the champions journey had been information on the properties of the orbs, as well as confirmed locations of the slumbering legendaries. Immediately after hearing about the calming effect of the colored orbs on Kyogre and Groudon, Brendan had stormed off on his own shouting about getting back the Red Orb from team Magma. And three days later he'd been battling his way through the tunnel the team had dug in their fervor to reach Groudon at the heart of the mountain, when the team leader Maxie had decided that the best way to break the seal of Groudon's resting place was attacking it head on. The following explosion had shaken the land for miles and miles and resulted in the collapse of the whole cavern. Brendan, Maxie and the troops had scrambled out of the rubble, torn and bloody.

"That fucking obsessed psycho is to blame for the death of fourteen people and more than twenty pokémon," May spits out through gritted teeth as she recounts the events to Red and Green over Steven's kitchen table.

Then her expression softens, a hint of desperation creeping into her tone as she quite obviously battles the tears forming in her eyes. "But he also saved Brendan's life. Carried him out of the cave after his leg was caught under some fallen rubble. I don't know what happened in those final moments as they made their way through the collapsing cave, but I guess he finally had a moment of clarity. In the hospital he refused to leave Brendan's side, until it was certain he'd be okay."

Green grunts. "Hard to believe someone could be misguided for so long only to have a change of heart, but maybe anything is possible."

May nods defiantly, wiping away the three stray tears from her cheeks, and smiles. "I want to believe so… the way he looked―like he couldn't believe how far he'd almost gone. I wish we'll get to Team Aqua before they actually _go_ that far."

She's so full of hope and determination even through the pain that it almost makes her shine in Red's eyes. He stares at her, unable to say anything.

Green though, clears his throat. "So, y'know where to go now?"

Steven hums affirmatively. "We're here to gear her up."

The sentence repeats in Red's mind like a dreadful echo:

Gear _her_ up.

"Wait, _what?_" Green cries, slamming his fists on the table. "You're sending her in_ alone_ after what happened on Mt. Chimney?! I kinda thought you must be demented with all this rock collecting, but I never thought you'd go so _far!_"

Red himself still hasn't found his ability to form speech so he settles for grabbing May's hand on the tabletop and holding her gaze, all of his desperation and fear and anxiety in the look. The girl shudders, backing away slightly, but she grips his hand just as tightly and dares a tiny smile.

"It's not Steven's preferred plan," she says, tone surprisingly calm as he breaks the eye contact with Red to stare Green down, chin tilted up in a show of defiance. "I _want_ to."

The ex-gym leader swears a blue streak and rises from his seat. He trots to the living room, paces a few circles around the room, all while cursing under his breath, and returns to the kitchen.

"Okay," he says, voice breathy. "First of all, you're fucking insane. And second of all, we're coming with you."

"No, you―" May starts, but Red silences her.

"We are," he says. "Maybe we can't come all the way, but we'll be there for as long as we can."

"Yeah," Green breathes, and glances between Red and May, a flicker of regret passing his face. Red wonders what it's all about. "So suck it up, summer girl. We're gonna damn well make sure you live to see tomorrow and we're _not_ gonna leave it up to the good will of those fuckin' _pirates_."

May laughs.

"I guess it can't be helped then." She smiles and turns towards the Hoenn champion. "Steven, I hope you have enough diving gear for the three of us."

Steven releases an obviously relieved breath.

"Of course. Let's get you suited up."

viii.

Obviously, Red should've thought about it a bit more, before he signed up for a diving expedition into the lair of evil pirates while in possession of only one electric-type pokémon, whom he doesn't even own a pokéball for. And obviously, that being the situation, things could've gone worse. Luckily though, Steven is some kind of a miracle maker, or a millionaire―or both―since he manages to produce a diving mask made for pokémon from Arceus knows where in the span of ten minutes.

So, with Pikachu breathing happily, or unhappily but still breathing, through a straw-like thingamajig, the three trainers and one pokémon head out to the sea southwest of Mossdeep. After about an hour of surfing May's pokémon beeps, informing them that it's time to go down under.

Underwater Hoenn is… something different altogether. Red has always been fond of swimming, mainly for its cooling effect on a warm summer day, but only now he begins to truly appreciate the beauty of water, the ocean and the world hidden underneath its surface.

If the situation wasn't quite as it is, Red would've liked to spend more time simply swimming around, exploring. But since they have an ambitious eco-terrorist and the end of the world as they know it to stop, all exploration must be left for a later date.

While they swim, or rather let the underwater current carry them towards the cavern May's marked on her PokéNav, Red begins to think how he simultaneously understands and cannot even begin to comprehend the two teams' plans. Appreciating the ocean and wanting to undo the effects of pollution and people's selfishness on its natural state is one thing, but is going so far truly necessary? Rousing Kyogre from its slumber was certainly one way to go about it, but even if it did seem like a solid option in theory, they had less than nothing to go with. No one knew what would happen if they were to succeed, and that was… frightening, really. He thinks that the people on Team Aqua must be doubting themselves at this very moment―at least he _hopes_ so.

Finally they seem to reach some sort of underwater cave, its entrance showing visible signs of being broken into recently. May waves at them to follow and starts swimming towards the surface. They come up in a dimly lit cavern, dragging themselves up on the rocks and peeling off the masks for better communication.

"This where they at?" Green asks in mild disbelief. "Doesn't seem very majestic of a restin' place for the supposed king of the ocean, if ya ask me…"

He releases Eevee from her ball, the little fox growling in a mix of relief and irritation. Pikachu immediately scuttles over to greet her, the two softly head butting each other in turn.

"There's the stolen submarine," May points out. Sure enough, the Submarine explorer is docked in the shallow water, some feet away from them. "And I can hear some voices coming from further in. C'mon, let's keep moving. We can't be far behind."

She turns and heads towards the flickering light coming from one of the tunnels leaving the shore. Green glances at Red, shrugs and makes to follow. Red falls into step beside him.

None of them really feel confident enough to talk. They're in enemy territory, so to speak, and don't want any unnecessary attention. Luckily though, the few times they almost encounter Team Aqua grunts, they manage to sneak into the shadows before being spotted.

Only after what seems like hours, but is more than likely some minutes, comes the first confrontation. Red hears the yell first, before he's being grabbed by the arm by Green and forced to run. It's uncomfortable and slippery in the wetsuit and after a few turns the Aqua grunts who spotted them seem to catch up, the yelling behind them growing louder.

At the same time though, the ground begins to tremble

May swears and darts off, faster than before.

"Hey!" Green yells after her, trying to catch up. His face is alight with something akin to panic. "Where d'ya think you're going?"

May turns to throw them a look over her shoulder, but doesn't stop running. "I know where I'm going, trust me!" She cries. "The orb is calling Kyogre. They haven't woken it yet… I need to―I need to get there _now_! You stall them and I'll deal with Archie!"

Green's expression is a mix between protest and resignation.

Red's heart clutches painfully in his chest as he realizes that they really don't know for certain if any of them are going to get out of there alive. He desperately wants to believe they will and so he does the one thing his brain tells him not to do.

He trusts May.

He grabs Green's arm and stops, mouthing _"go" _to the girl who spares him the tiniest of grins before she's gone, already disappeared behind the next turn.

"What the _hell,_" Green bites out, but doesn't have the time to berate Red more for his decision, because the two Aqua members burst into the scene.

The battle is messy and cruel in the cramped tunnel, but Eevee and Pikachu have the edge by being small and fast. It's over when the second grunt's golbat falls to the ground, shocked by Pikachu's thunderbolt.

"You―" one of the grunts starts, but lets the sentence die before completion. There's fear on both their faces, and worry, and Red knows it's mirrored in his and Green's expressions as well.

"Go," he says. "Get out of here. Tell everyone you meet to do the same. Go home and never speak of this again."

The grunts stare, disbelieving, until Green's frustrated groan breaks them from their trance and they begin to back away. Just before they break into run, one of them calls out:

"Thank you."

Her tone is so obviously relieved, despite her broken expression, that Red realizes with a sudden clarity that there is no one in this cave not worth saving.

"We need to get everyone out," he says, eyes darting to meet Green's.

"Yeah," Green agrees, voice breathy.

Together they start running once more, yelling at everyone they meet to retreat, to desert the cave. Luckily none of the other Aqua grunts seem keen on battling them, instead catching up rather quickly that what they're suggesting is actually the wisest course of action. Once they're certain there are no more people running in the tunnels besides themselves, they pause.

And the ground trembles again, this time a much longer, stronger tremor that forces them to fall on their knees, clutching each other and their pokémon in fear.

Eventually, it dies down and they're left on the ground, still shaking despite the lack of tremors.

"Fuck," Green breathes. "Where's May?"

Red doesn't have the strength nor the knowledge to answer. They get up on their wobbly feet and begin to trot carefully towards the place where they'd last seen the girl. There's rubble all along the tunnels, but luckily it seems like the walls are of sturdy build, not in immediate danger of giving out.

A few moments later they come across May, her expression pained and in shock. With her is a tanned man they recognize as Archie, the same strange man in a diving suit they'd met in Slateport, as well as a distraught looking brunette and―Maxie, the leader of team Magma, whom none of them had expected to run into.

After all, according to May he'd been taken into custody straight from the hospital. But it was of no consequence, how he was here. What matters is that they all get out and _fast_.

"Come on, scamps," Archie yells, running off with the brunette and Maxie on his tail.

May lets out a soft whimper as her eyes land on Red's. "I―"

"Save it for later," Green hisses. "We did what we could, now we need to _go_."

They run after the Team Aqua―and Magma―members, arriving in the wide cavern they'd first come up in.

"Quick," the brunette woman beckons them. "Get in here!"

They follow her orders and hop inside the submarine, the woman closing the airlock tight after them. It's cramped inside with the six of them, the silence suffocating, but somehow the woman manages to steer the ship into the water and submerge, navigating out of the cavern and back up to the surface at open sea, docking on a small island.

As Red steps out of the pod, he's hit in the face with a relentless torrent of cold water.

The skies have opened, the deluge horrifying and seemingly endless. The walk around in the rain, aimlessly searching for some sort of cover but with no avail.

By the side of the submarine, Archie seems to be having some kind of a breakdown, but Red's too far to hear what's being said between him, the brunette, Maxie and May. Green sticks to his side, as if huddling for warmth, carrying Eevee in his arms and shielding her from the downpour as best as he can. Red himself is holding Pikachu in a similar manner, taking extra care not to touch the mouse's general facial area. He does not want to get shocked in this situation.

He starts to walk back towards the others, Green following suite.

He's still unable to hear the words, but Archie's expression has shifted from devastated to one of regret and resolve, a humorless smile, but a smile nonetheless, on his lips. The woman is likewise smiling, just a bit, while Maxie's expression seems steely as ever, his eyes fixed on the other man. It's too dark and too soon for Red to begin to analyze that look, but it seems that the two enemies have reached some kind of a decision. By their side, May looks around and spots Red.

"We need to get to Sootopolis!" She shouts over the storm. "Steven said he'd be there if anything went wrong!"

Red nods and all of them clamber back into the submarine. This time, the ride is filled with quiet, worried conversation, mostly between Archie and the woman, apparently named Shelly, and occasionally Maxie and May. Red keeps silent, as usual, but lets his stress show in the small gestures―the way he keeps scratching behind Pikachu's ears, the nervous darting of his eyes around the pod, and the way he unconsciously seems to lean against Green the whole time.

Green is quiet, too, and as soon as Red realizes he's more or less resting his head against the other boy's shoulder, he begins to wonder why it is he hasn't said anything. Maybe he's in shock, he reasons. Maybe he's got enough on his mind to not notice. Or maybe it feels as natural to him as it does to Red, despite the surrounding situation.

Something deep within Red begins to stir, an emotion he hadn't had the time or the mind to fully notice before. He looks up and sees Green's face, shadowed and eyes staring into the distance, and he wonders how it is he doesn't feel as afraid when he sees Green. Or he does, but it's a different kind of fear―the kind that makes him want to try twice as hard to prevent any unfortunate event from ever happening.

Finally, they arrive in Sootopolis, a normally most likely beautiful city build inside a crater left behind by a meteoric crash. Now though, you can barely see one feet ahead of you, so thick is the rain.

"The Cave of Origin is this way," Shelly yells and they follow the woman deeper into the city. After some ten minutes they come across Steven, just like May had envisioned.

The champion isn't alone, but standing with Wallace under a commendably sturdy umbrella. His face lights up slightly as he sees them approaching, probably relieved to see them still in one piece despite the company they arrive in.

"Kyogre has retired to the Cave of Origin," Steven says as they draw near, his voice once more carrying like it did while talking to the panicked crowd in Rustboro. He has a strange but very much real charisma within him, despite his rather absent-minded presence in private. "It must be stopped before it can complete the primal reversion. May, you have the Red Orb, right?"

May nods. Before he can say anything though, Wallace thrusts an umbrella into her hands and she accepts it with a grateful smile. The water-type gym leader hands one to Red and Green, and, after a small pause and a condescending look, two to the remaining bystanders.

"Thanks," May says, once they're all standing under the umbrellas. "And yeah, I have the orb, Steven."

The champion smiles thinly. "Great… that's the only thing that can calm Kyogre's rage. And a battle, most likely… It will be tough, but I think I can manage."

May's eyes go wide. "No way," she shouts, suddenly angry. "You're much too important for the region! I'm going."

Steven actually looks annoyed. "This is not up for debate, May. I'm―"

"Actually, I believe it is." Everyone looks up to see Archie speaking. The pirate clears his throat. "As much as I don't wanna be saying this, the lil' scamp here is our best choice."

"I'm sorry, but I don't really trust your opinion after you got us into this mess in the first place," Steven says calm, but obviously insulted.

Archie barks a mirthless laugh. "Aye, as you shouldn't. But we three saw it with our own eyes when Kyogre awoke… the beast of the sea recognized something in the lass. She's got what it takes to quell him, I just feel it in me bones."

By his side, Shelly nods. "She's the only one of us small enough to wear the special suit I designed to withstand the radiation caused by the primal reversion. I was originally supposed to wear it myself, so…"

Archie grunts. "Yeah, but Shelly's got no chance against Kyogre as he is now. His power far exceeds our calculations. The only chance we have rests with this scamp," he pats May's shoulder, "and I'd rather take the risk than be swallowed by the sea completely."

Maxie, who'd been silent until then, chuckles drily. "Never thought I'd hear that from you, of all people."

Archie glances at him, brows burrowed and lips pursed, a strange mixture of emotions on his face. Red thinks it's regret, then, but not regret for waking up Kyogre and putting them in grave danger, but―something else entirely. Something that goes further back and is only between the team leaders and none of the other people present.

"Well," he mutters lamely. "We can all be wrong, sometimes, right?"

Maxie averts his eyes and says nothing.

"I still think this is a crazy idea," Steven mumbles then, looking up at Wallace. The water-type trainer nods to him almost unnoticeably and Steven sighs. "I guess it can't be helped. May… the fate of Hoenn rests on your shoulders. It's a responsibility that never should've come to you, but I nevertheless hope you're ready."

May nods. "I am."

She glances at Red and Green and grins, some of that energy Red remembers from their first meeting slipping into the expression. "I'm gonna save us."

Red smiles, sad and worried and relieved and a thousand other things. He'd thought of Leaf when he looked at May so far, but now he can see the girl she truly is, the one who's not comparable to anyone, and she truly is amazing. He believes from the bottom of his heart that if anyone can save them, it's her.

Green lets out a breath, clenches his fists once, twice, and sags, a weak smile on his face. "Go on then, summer girl. We'll cheer for you."

Red looks up and sees his expression, the pain in it, and wonders if all of it really springs from watching someone so young risk her life, or whether there is some other reason, a more private one, that brings the clouds in his eyes when he watches May and sometimes when he's watched Red, when he's thought Red isn't looking.

May laughs and accepts the suit Shelly has fetched for her. She slips it on and trots towards the entrance to the Cave, waving once before disappearing inside.

Steven sighs again. "Now we can only hope."

ix.

The following hour is the tensest Red has ever experienced in his life. He doubts whether he should've argued against May, should've forced them to let himself go in her stead, but when the rain finally mellows into a drizzle and then tones down completely, the clouds clearing away as a beam of light shoots into the sky and colors the world glowing and golden, he knows it was the right choice.

As the glimmering sparkles, the remnants of Kyogre's power, rain down from the skies, Archie laughs and scoops up Shelly, spinning her around. Then he places her down, turns towards Maxie, and Red swears he can actually _hear_ him thinking about doing the same to the Magma leader, before the wide grin on his face slowly dies down and becomes a soft, tiny tug on his lips.

Maxie hold his gaze, his lips a straight line but his eyes somehow shining, reflecting the light surrounding them, relief and regret and something _more_―

And Red looks at Steven, and the way he's still standing mere inches away from Wallace, smiling just slightly but relief oozing off him in waves, and how the gym leader seems to absorb it all and transmit his own waves of calmness and gladness and something _more_―

And suddenly, it all makes sense to him.

The looks and the words and the veiled animosity, _jealousy_―Green and him and May. _May._

He sees her, emerging from the cave, wobbly on her feet but smiling, smiling so much her face seems to split, and though she's looking at Red he knows she's not looking at him but rather seeing someone else inside, just like he'd made the comparison to Leaf.

And he looks up and sees Green, the discomfort and submission in his eyes, pain hidden beneath, and he wants to burn away the hurt so that Green will never doubt, never fear again.

He weighs his options on his mind, to act now or to wait―because waiting is what he's always been good at. But Green has waited enough, so he settles for option number two and _laughs._

The boy startles and looks down, surprised to find Red's eyes upon him.

"You're an idiot," Red says.

"What," says Green.

"You're an idiot," Red repeats. "And really, _really_ dense. And sometimes insufferable. But… you're my best friend."

The boy stares at him, transfixed, unable to even close his mouth. The whole world around the two them has disappeared. Nothing else matters as Red releases a shuddering breath and continues, says the words that he figures Green's been waiting for―waiting since the day Red walked back into his life on the beach in Cinnabar and since _far_ before that―the final confirmation:

_"I'm with you."_

Then he reaches up and tangles his fingers in Green's hair and pulls and―

Green lets out an undignified squeak, one he'll later become fond of denying, as Red brushes their lips together, soft at first but growing firmer, stronger, deeper. Red closes his eyes and relishes the feeling of the other's lips on his, gaining confidence with every passing second until Green is pushing against him with equal pressure, arms closing around his waist pulling him impossibly closer, tighter against Green as if it were possible for them to merge together.

They break apart after an small eternity, Green's breath hitched and falling against Red's face as he huffs and stares into his eyes like he can't even believe it's real. Red bites the insides of his cheeks to keep from laughing again, because with a reputation like his once a day is quite enough.

May, on the other hand, laughs freely. And once they've pulled apart a bit more, she drags both of them into a hug and mutters something about taking them long enough to get it―something Leaf would've said, no doubt, had she been present. Red really isn't too sure on the exact words though, still lost in the feeling, and he feels like Green's not off much better, not with the way he can't seem to tear his eyes off Red and the way he's still clutching the hem of his shirt.

But it's alright, everything is alright, and Red thinks only half-jokingly that for results like these he'd be willing to go through the end of the world again.

Only maybe with a little less rain, next time.

x.

Red's final opinion about Hoenn in a single word is warm.

Not hot, because to him hot equals uncomfortable. _Warm_, on the other hand, is… nice. And Hoenn _is _nice, with its beautifully diverse environment and mild climate and colorful population, pokémon and people alike. Nice with its pretty sights and ridiculous traditions and the happy smiles on people's faces―the smile on _Green's_ face as Red holds his hand on the ferry to Slateport, not letting go even when Green drags him to the deck to watch the wingulls and Red gets hit by a splash of water and Green just _laughs_.

Green will forever be, undoubtedly, a bit of a dick. But Red can't really fault him for that when he smirks in that mischievous way of his, eyes lit up and reaches his free hand out to ruffle Red's hair and give him a peck on the forehead that likewise undoubtedly tastes like seawater.

To their side, May groans for the millionth time but there's a permanent grin on her face―as there only should be―as she fondly tells them to get a room. Green promises they _will_, as soon as they get to Slateport, and winks in such an utterly flirtatious manner that May chokes and covers her face in her hands, while Red flushes, just the tiniest bit, and tightens his grip on the boy's hand.

Once they do reach the port though, they unanimously decide to skip sleep and take a late night express to Mauville instead. When they arrive in the city's modern transportation terminal and make the short walk to Mauville Central Hospital, it's _way_ past visiting hours, but the nurse who catches them sneaking in just laughs and says that the patient they're looking for already caused quite a commotion ordering the nightshift staff to let his friends inside, no matter the time, so they can just walk straight in. She does though, stress the importance of not letting their pokémon too close to Brendan. Eevee and pikachu snap to attention, never straying too far from their trainers heels.

May's the first one to burst through the door, into a sparsely decorated room with a single bed with Brendan lying on top. The boy immediately perks up, letting out a surprised but delighted cry that escalates into a deep rumbling laugh as May jumps on the bed―gently enough not to hurt him― and latches her arms around his shoulders, burying her face in his neck.

Red takes a moment to watch them from the doorway, glad for their reunion and wistful for Brendan's unfortunate state. Although, he does feel better as it becomes obvious the younger boy himself does not seem to have the slightest bit of regret in terms of his action. After all, why should he. Even if he lost his leg and some people still died, it was all thanks to his warnings that most of the Team Magma members had walked safely out of their hideout.

"So, it's all over now, huh…" Brendan muses once they're seated around his bedside, with May still lounging on the bed next to him. "Hard to believe it all happened so fast and was over before we really even noticed. I mean, they showed the storm on the BuzzNav and TV but it never reached Mauville… not even Slateport."

"Well, we got wet in your stead, kiddo," Green grumbles and the younger trainers laugh.

"True," May confirms. "But seriously though, it's so… surreal. Even though I was there, with Kyogre and―" her breath hitches in her throat. Brendan throws her a slightly worried look which she shakes off, grinning even wider. "I mean, it's just unbelievable. I'm lucky I managed to get the Orb from Kyogre on time… That pokémon was just way out of this world. Hard to believe it even _was_ a pokémon."

"You need to tell me more of that, someday," Brendan nudges her softly. " This whole thing got me thinking that I really wanna follow on dad's footsteps. Though Kyogre was awake for barely any time at all, they're saying it's already affected the climate. We gotta find out where it goes from here, what the lasting effects will be."

May laughs. "It suits you, thinking about future research already even though you're bedridden."

Brendan flushes in embarrassment. "I can't help it, it's just so interesting..."

"You're right," Green agrees, helping him out. "But I'm still wonderin' bout how one thing connects."

"That is?" May asks.

The ex-gym leader throws Red a meaningful look. "The whole communication disruption… what's up with that? I mean, the phones still don't work, I could only reach Daisy on my seventh try. Nothing is connecting."

Red frowns. "Kyogre's not psychic type."

"Yeah, it's not," Brendan says, puzzling. "And this whole problem with the telephone network probably has nothing to do with that. Heck, it's most likely not even a problem in _Hoenn_. There have been spikes of interference, appearing at random spots around the globe. We just don't know what's going on, but the problems are becoming more and more frequent now, and with this rate something is bound to come up, soon enough."

Green nods thoughtfully. "Well," he drawls, throwing his arms up in defeat. "That's a problem for someone else to deal with. I'm done."

May laughs. "So am I! I need a long vacation after this... and then I'm gonna collect the rest of the badges. I still need the ones from Mossdeep and Sootopolis."

"I'll give you ours," Red says immediately. Green lets out a noise of protest. "We don't need it."

"Nah, I'm gonna be honest," May deflects. "Better that way."

Red smiles and for a while comfortable silence fills the room. Then Brendan yawns.

"Oh crap, Brendan, you should've said you're tired," May yelps, jumping up from the bed.

"It's just the meds," Brendan protests, but his eyelids are visibly drooping.

May snorts. "We'll come and visit you tomorrow," she promises and they exit the hospital room. Outside, she turns to Red and Green. "So… you sticking around after this, or…?"

Red catches Green's eyes and shrugs.

"I guess," Green replies for them both.

May nods, pleased with the answer. "Good. My dad wants to meet you, you know."

So, they make their way to the pokécenter and spend the night, and the next day they visit Brendan like they promised to. Brendan's father, professor Birch, comes by the hospital around noon and ends up lecturing to Red and Green about he marvels of Hoenn's pokémon, making them promise that they'll send him a copy of Oak's completed pokédex when they get back to Kanto.

The next day they travel together with May to Littleroot, her hometown, where they're welcomed by May's mother and father. Norman spends a good while thanking them for all they've done for their daughter and by the end of his speech he does something completely unexpected and hands them two tickets to a brand new Luxury liner, scheduled to leave in two days time from Slateport to _Kalos._

Both boys try to protest―because _really_, Kalos is halfway across the globe and the tickets must have cost a small fortune―but end up resigning to their fate and accept them with gratefulness. That evening as May walks them to the Oldale pokémon center, she tries to apologize for her dad thoughtlessness, forcing them to leave on such a short notice.

"It's okay," Red assures. By his feet, Pikachu skips happily, chasing after Eevee.

"Yeah, you kiddin' me summer girl?" Green asks incredulously. "Your old man gives us tickets to freaking Kalos and you want to apologize for botherin' us?" He laughs. "I've always wanted to visit the place. Always!"

May joins in on his laughter. "Well… I'm happy you like it, then."

Red hums. "We can visit my grandma."

Both Green and May turn to look at him with round eyes.

"Wait," Green says, his voice coming out an octave higher, "you have a _grandma _in _Kalos_?"

"Yeah," Red replies, brows burrowing slightly. "Me and mum moved to Pallet when I was five. You know that, why are you so surprised?"

"Like _hell_ I knew!" Green exclaims. "All this time, and _now_ I learn you're actually Kalosian!"

May chuckles, somewhat in awe. "Wow… Can you speak the language?"

Red shakes his head. "Mum only spoke Common with dad and that's what everyone spoke in Kanto, too. I never had the chance to learn."

Green smirks and throws his arm around Red's shoulder, leaning closer than strictly necessary. "Well, Redd-o my friend… it's about time you learned."

Red pulls a face but melts a bit into the half-embrace. Green snickers and burrows his nose in Red's hair. May shakes her head in disbelief, grins and makes them promise that they'll at least send her letters and cards if the phone lines remain unreliable. Green vows they will, but warns her that they'd already had a hard time remembering Leaf's card. Red hugs her long and hard and doesn't stop waving until she's completely disappeared behind the slope leading back to Littleroot.

Then he turns to Green and answers the kiss he's pulled into with a smile still playing on his lips. He follows the boy inside and that night he lies in bed long after the lights have been turned off, wrapped in Green's arms, thinking about his words.

It will be terrifying, meeting his distant grandma and his other relatives after such a long time of barely any communication at all. But like Green suggested, he needed to learn―not just the language his mother only ever used while quietly singing in her room, but also the world he originally came from, the people who belonged in his _family_. He'd been afraid of getting to know it all for a long time, just like he'd been afraid of returning to Green, to home, of following his heart.

He feels a shudder run through his body and pulls the other boy's arms tighter around himself. Likewise Pikachu, sleeping peacefully next to them on the bed, wraps Eevee's tail tighter around himself in his sleep.

Red smiles.

Perhaps it's time he tried.

**End**

**A/N2:**

This fic was seriously supposed to be about Red and Green going to the beach and other dumb activities in Hoenn. And then I played ORAS and got _totally _immersed in its plot…. Sigh. Well, even though it turned out a lot longer and more dramatic than first intended, I enjoyed writing this immensely. And I even went and ended it so that I just _have_ to write another sequel. I also want to write more about the Hoenn characters, like Archie, Shelly and Maxie... some day, I swear!

For now, I thank you for reading. Read on for my story notes and leave a review if you like. Until next time! :)

**Notes:**

The timeline in this story is not canon. The main story events of Gen 1 and Gen 3 actually happen simultaneously in , the story details in this are a bit tweaked―like, there's the guy in ORAS/RSE who says he'd like to go exploring the seafloor in the submarine, but both him and Captain Stern wouldn't fit in. And I made six people ride on it. _Whoops._

Red's birthday in this fic is on the 8th of August, which is the birth date of Red from Pokémon Adventures. It seemed to fit, although I normally imagine Red to be born during the winter. Also, my Red has been part "French" since forever, so it was obvious his family should come from Kalos, once Kalos was announced. Kalos!grandma is gonna be sweet, _ho ho ho…_ (if I ever have the time to write the next part, that is…)

My pokémon world isn't exactly based on earth―I believe it to be another planet, far in the future. But because Hoenn is based on Kyushu, I've drawn it's inspiration form it's real world equivalent. For example:

The claims made about Mt. Chimney ropeway are facts about a ropeway on Mt. Aso, the volcano it's based on.

Sweet potatoes and Hakata Ramen, in pork bone broth, are common foods from Kyushu.


End file.
